Overshadow
by PLLFan865
Summary: Brenna is starting to get overshadowed by April's diagnoses and everything else. As she gets into a darker place can she find the light. Focuses mostly and mainly on Brenna. A little different than how the show plays out, but you'll get the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Brenna:

My sister has cancer. Cancer. My thoughts are focusing mostly on her. Everything I do my mind wonders to April. The things I have been taking for granted are finally coming to view. April is the perfect daughter. I wanted her to fail just once. Just once. And when she started to mess up, and make mistakes I was happy. How bad of a sister am I? I wished something to happen to make her mess up just once and look what happened. I feel so bad and I can't help but blame myself.

"Brenna," I hear my English teacher say. I look up to see him look at me with a concern expression on his face. "Are you okay." Am I okay? I just nod and he gives me one last look before going back to his subject. To my left is Greer who looks at me with a worried look. I can't tell her about April. At least not yet. Maybe tonight at her party…

* * *

"April can you give me a ride tonight." I ask my sister.

"Sure. Where to?"

"Greer's house." I say earning me a questionable look from her.

"Ok, if you're ready we can go now?"

"Let me just grab my jacket. I'll meet you in the car, and please don't tell mom." I plead.

"Text me if you need a ride back home or anything." April says as she drops me off.

"Of course." I say closing the door and walking to Greer's backyard.

"Hey, Brenna. Glad you can make it." Greer says from behind me.

"How can I miss a party that's bound to travel around the whole school the next day." I smirk. She smiles.

"So what happened today during English?" She asks.

"Just was daydreaming. The usual." It's not a lie. It's not the right time to tell her about April. I have to know if I can trust her.

"This time was different though. You seemed upset about something. Don't you trust me." Greer says with a bit of anticipation.

"So you look at me while I daydream." I say trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject to me. Seriously are you okay?" Can people stop asking me that today. First my mom this morning, then April, and Mr. Adams.

"I'm just thirsty is there anything to drink." She sighs.

"There's some punch and soft drinks on the patio next to that tree." She says and points to the tree.

As I reach the table full of drinks a guy approaches me and takes the cup of punch I just grabbed out of my hand, and dumps the punch onto the grass.

"What the hell was that for!?" I say but he remains quiet.

"It's not a party without people drinking." He says and pulls a flask out and pours it into my cup so it 3 quarters full. After he puts punch on top to fill the cup. I want refuse, but I just want my brain to stop thinking. I take a sip and thank him as he walks away. I don't know how many gulps I've had but soon I begin to stumble, but my thoughts are clouded which makes me happy. I don't need to think.

"Brenna? Brenna what are you doing?" I turn around and stumble into Greer.

"Great, just want I need." My mouth dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you okay?" There it is with that question again.

"Why is everyone asking me that today? I'm fine!" I say getting angry.

"Are you drunk?" She says disbelieved as she drags me to a bench in the far corner of her yard.

"I just wanted it to stop." I say not realizing I am saying it out loud.

"What did you want to stop." She says concerned. "Brenna don't you trust me?"

"I don't know, Greer." I snap at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay you don't need to talk about it. My fault." Now I feel bad at how I'm speaking with her.

"No, it's not your fault. It's just my sister. She's really really sick." I say as tears start to make their way down my cheeks. She then pulls me into a tight embrace and starts comfort me with her words.

"Hand me your phone. And how are you getting home tonight?" She says into my ear.

"Why would I do that? And April is supposed to pick me up'' I question her.

"Trust me, and type in your password." I do as I am told.

**Authors Note: I just had a thought in my mind and went from there to make this. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed and if anyone has something they want to see happen drop it in the review section and I'll take it into consideration. Thank you for reading and have a great day:)**

**-AK**


	2. Chapter 2

April P.O.V:

I was in the middle of an intimate moment with Dominic when I got a text from

Brenna's phone. It was from Greer that said Brenna was drunk and if need be

sleepover. I replied and said I was on my way. I just made my way to the front door and

walk to Greer's room. Thank God Greer texted me the directions to her house and the

way to her room. As I walk into the bedroom I see Brenna sitting on the bed with Greer

and hear Brenna slurring her words making absolutely no sense.

"Really Brenna." I say making my way toward.

"April, what are doing here?" She's so out of it right now.

"That's my cue to let you talk." Greer says getting up. She's going to be a good influence to Brenna when I'm busy.

"It's okay we should be heading home now anyway. Thank you for looking out for her."

"Anytime. I'll walk you guys out." Greer says politely.

"What we're leaving already?" Brenna says as I lead her out the door and into the car.

"Yes, before you get sick all over the place." I climb into the driver seat. "So, what's going on Brenna?"

"Nothing's going on, April." Now I know something is really up. She usually is able to talk to me about anything, but ever since the secret was out we haven't really spoken to each other.

"Oh really?" I say as we are on our way home. I know she's lying.

"Everything is just confusing right now."

"I get that, but why wouldn't you talk to me or someone about it instead of getting drunk?"

"It's not that easy, April."

"It isn't if you keep bottling things up, Brenna. Brenna you're starting to act like you did when dad died. So tell me what's confusing you."

"Don't you dare bring dad up in this. Shit happens April. Everything is just catching up to me and my emotions are all over the place, okay."

"Bren you can't resort to drinking. Ever." I say putting the car in park and turning it off as we arrive to the driveway.

"It helps April. Don't you get it? I know I can stop whenever I want to, but it helps." She is now really starting to get me worried. I go to the other side of the car and help her out. She's still stumbling, and reeks of alcohol. As we reach the top of the stairs to the bedroom she stops.

"I'm gonna be sick." I rush her to the bathroom as she throws up in the toilet. Putting her hair in a messy bun, I rub her back and get a glass of water for her to gargle.

"Let's take you to bed." I say lifting her off the ground so she can get on her feet.

"Goodnight Brenna." I say tucking her in bed, but she's already falling asleep. "I love you."

"Stay." So I go and slide next to her. "Please don't leave me like dad." I freeze. I don't even think she realized what she said.

Authors Note:

Hey guys Thanks for reading. I was hoping if someone could write a fanfic of Brenna going back to her old self and drinking. Something like mine because I really want to read about Brenna and her struggle with how she's dealing with everything. Hope you have a great day. -AK


End file.
